Three tales
by jax-lover7
Summary: tales of four different girls and arrogant men
1. Default Chapter

I don't own any of the characters except Jennifer Cooke. I do not own the show but I do own the story.

Courtney- 20 years old, is attending PCU, innocent, charming, loves her brothers, the sister of Sonny and Ric and has three best friends Kristen, Jennifer and Alexis. Wants to become a Vet.

Sonny- 22 years old, is attending PCU, loves his sister and his twin brother Ric, big playboy, has never had a long term relationship and has three best friends Ric, Jason and Jax. Silent

Ric- 22 years old, is attending PCU, loves his siblings, big playboy, longest relationship was a week and also has three best friends Sonny, Jason and Jax. Studying law and is very egotistic.

Jason- 22 years old, is attending PCU, only child, big playboy, longest relationship was a day and also has three best friends Sonny, Ric and Jax. Studying Medicine and is very silent.

Jax- 22 years old, is attending PCU, only child, big playboy, longest relationship was a 3 hours and also has three best friends Sonny, Ric and Jason. Studying to become a marine biologist.

Jennifer Cooke- 20 years old, is attending PCU, very girly, charming, loves to box, has one brother who's in London, has three best friends Kristen, Courtney and Alexis. Wants to become a fashion designer.

Kristina Davis- 20 years old is attending PCU, tomboy, loves to kick box, has an older sister Alexis, and has three best friends Alexis, Courtney and Jennifer. Wants to become a physiatrist.

Alexis Davis- 21 years old, attended Harvard now attending PCU, loves debating, has a younger sister Kristina, has three best friends Courtney, Jennifer and Kristina. She wants to become a lawyer.

Should I continue………. Tell me


	2. The Calm Before The Storm

**The Calm before the storm**

Hi! My name is Courtney and I'm 20 years old, entering Port Charles University. I have two older brothers who love me too death and I love them to but they can be the biggest asses in the world. There names are Sonny and Ric. They are both 22. Sonny and Ric are twins but they look nothing. Which is totally weird considering they are twins but they may not look alike but they are exactly alike when it comes to relationships. They don't have one they have three or more at a time. Yes they are the biggest playboys in town but not the only ones. This town consists of four playboys and everyone will fall at there feet if these guys just smile at them. The other two's names are Jasper Jacks or Jax and Jason Morgan. Those two are best friends with my brothers but the strange thing is I never meet one of them Jax. I have meet Jason once but I couldn't stay in the same room as him because my brother literally dragged me out of there. Which was kinda stupid considering the fact I was only 14 years old? My brothers and there best friends never had a relationship that lasted more that a week. All the want to do is to get laid and when they do get laid they break up with the girl. At least they had relationships but I never had one because my lovely brothers would make sure if a guy looked at me he wouldn't have eyes to look at anything.

I have two best friends in the whole world and their names are Kristina Davis and Jennifer Cook. They are also coming to Port Charles University with me but they don't know the stories of my brothers or their friends. They have heard stories but they are those people who won't believe anything until they see it for them self. I also have another best friend her name is Alexis Davis she is one year old than me and she went to Harvard to study law but she missed her family so she's come to Port Charles with us.

**Please review…**

**Good or Bad**


	3. Courtney's day

It was such a beautiful day until I meet the most arrogant man alive. He is so full of himself.

Three hours earlier….

Courtney's story

I was running to class because as usual I was late for my lecture when I hit something hard and fell down knocking my books over and falling down as well. The thing I hit lent me a hand so I could get up and I took it.

"Can't you watch were you're going or where you blinded by the sun?" said the unknown thing

"It was an accident okay" said Courtney

"You know I have had girls fallen there feet before me but you're the only one who tackled me down." I know I'm handsome but seriously you don't have to tackle me.

Know I was fuming all I wanted to do was get to class but this arrogant asshole wouldn't let me. What the hell was his problem, I am not interested in him but he is hot. Stop it Courtney don't fall for him. God he has such a good smile. Stop it.

"By the way I'm Jax, what did you say you're name was"

"I never told you my name and I don't like associating with assholes that have ego problems." Goodbye

Dame she is hot but she has such a big mouth. Whatever no girl is worth the trouble anyway but she has such a nice ass.

                                                            At lunch…..

What is that teacher's problem? Yeah I know that I'm in university but for god sake it's the first day and I didn't know where I was going. Why do they build university's this big, they should be smaller.

Crash

"Oh my god I am so sorry I was looking."

"Are you stalking me?"

I knew that voice from anywhere please, please don't let it be that asshole.

Dame it is him, what I do so wrong to deserve this kinda agony.

"Like I said I wasn't looking where I was going" said Courtney. This is the worst day of my life.

"If you like me why don't you just say so, you don't have to harass me" Dame she has such a nice body. But I have seen nicer but there is something about this girl. Get over it Jax.

"What the hell is your problem all I wanted to do was have a good lunch but obviously I'm not going to have one. What the hell do you think of yourself that your god's gift to women. Let me tell you something I have seen better, a lot better.

"Oh please, Miss. Goody Goody you probably haven't ever been on a date or have you ever been laid.

"Jax sweetie, what's wrong. Why are you talking to unimportant people?

"I'm coming Carly"

"Awww is your girlfriend calling. You should go we don't want her claws to come out do we.

"Shut up"

"Go to hell asshole"


	4. Kristina's Day

Kristina's Story

It is such a beautiful day and I don't another class for about two hours maybe I'll go to the boxing area. That is the best thing they have at this.

"Excuse me do you know where how to get to the weight room" I asked very politely.

"I think you are asking for the wrong room the cheerleading practices are over there, near the football field"

"Excuse me, I asked you where the weight room is not where the cheerleading practice is. If you don't know they just say so, don't be an ass about it. It was dumb of me to ask someone who probably hasn't lifted weights in his whole life."

"How the hell do you know if I have ever lifted weights or not? I just assumed that.."

"Well you assumed wrong. Good-bye"

"Hey wait." He was running towards me.

"What?"

"My name is Jason, what is your name?"

"First of all I don't give a dame what your name is and second of all I don't want to tell you my name." I just walked away, god it was such a good day but now it's ruined, this day can not get worse then it already has. Here we are the weights room. Now to let off a little steam.

_In the weights room_

"Dame that girl can punch" thought Jason.

He walked up to her and but his hand on her shoulders and the next thing he knew he was on the floor.

"I think you broke my arm" said Jason.

"Well you shouldn't sneak up on people." I just continued to punch the punching bag.

"Aren't you going to help me up?"

"No"

Jason slowly got up, checking if his bones were damaged.

"Bye loser"

"What's your name, I think I want to complain to the police that a girl just harassed me and she might have broken my arm."

"Stop being such a girl, I don't have time for this."

"Why what do you have to do?" he challenged.

"I have to try out for cheerleading."

Dame she's tough but to tomboyish but she is a hot tomboy. Owww. She really hurt me.


End file.
